


in hindsight (i should have seen it coming)

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, technically they are step-brothers but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek slept here last night.”</p><p>“So?” She asks. “He’s been sleeping here since he was ten and Scott came home claiming he had a new best friend.” She crosses her arms. “I don’t see how that’s a –”</p><p>“He slept in Stiles’ room.” He emphasizes.</p><p>“Oh.” Melissa says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in hindsight (i should have seen it coming)

John is not freaking out.

No, he’s too old for that.

He’s just – sweating profusely. Yeah, that’s it. A completely normal reaction to a situation like this.

John is not freaking out, he’s  _fine_.

“You’re freaking out.” It’s the first thing Melissa says when she gets home. John is still a little surprised by how easily she can read him. He didn’t think he would have that after Claudia. It’s nice to feel it again, it’s something they both deserve.

But that’s beside the point. John is  _not_  freaking out. “I’m not freaking out.” He says. Melissa only raises an eyebrow, deposits her purse on the couch. “Derek slept here last night.”

“So?” She asks. “He’s been sleeping here since he was ten and Scott came home claiming he had a new best friend.” She crosses her arms. “I don’t see how that’s a –”

“He slept in Stiles’  _room_.” He emphasizes.

“ _Oh_.” Melissa says.

Yeah, John sighs.  _Oh_.

–

Stiles is not freaking out. Nah, who is he kidding, he totally is.

That’s his  _thing_ , after all. Got caught jerking off by his step-mom? Freak out. Realizes he lost his dad’s car keys? Freak out a lot. His dad saw his secret-not-yet-boyfriend leaving his room in the middle of the night? Freak out even  _harder_.

In Stiles’ defense, it was a completely unexpected development. They were just going to marathon The Walking Dead while covering up for Scott who had sneaked out to go on a date with Allison, but Derek’s face was right there and he was making fun of something (it’s not like Stiles was paying attention because Derek’s  _face_ ) and then they were kissing and making out and using the condoms Stiles had bought for Scott and – and it was  _awesome_.

“I don’t want to go.” Derek had whispered in his ear some time later. “But your dad –”

“I know.” Stiles had answered, because he did know. This was an entirely new thing that was happening, their first kiss and their first time all in one night. Stiles knew he was in love with Derek since he was fourteen and Derek punched Aiden for making fun of Scott’s asthma, but still – so not the time (or place) to have this kind of conversation. “I – it was –” He had trailed off, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Derek understood.

“Yeah.” He kissed Stiles softly and sneaked out of the bedroom. And then Stiles’ dad found him.

His life,  _ugh_.

“I’m starting to get worried.” Scott says, leaning over his shoulder to look at Stiles’ unfinished Math homework. “What happened last night?”

“Nothing!” Stiles answers, strangled. “Nothing happened, why would you ask that?”

“Because Derek left in the middle of the night? And now you’re avoiding your dad?” Damn it, Scott. Why does he have to be so smart? “Did you guys have a fight? I know you didn’t like each other at first, but I really thought you were getting along better now.”

Stiles groans, guilt sinking in. He didn’t make Scott and Derek’s friendship easy, what with all the jealousy and getting scared Derek was going to steal his brother. But that was years ago and now, now he’s fucking his brother’s best friend. Woo-hoo. “No, nothing like that, dude. I’m fine, we are fine.”

“Your eyebrow twitch when you lie.” Scott says, poking at said eyebrow insistently.

“Fine!” Stiles slaps his hand away. “I had sex with Derek last night and I’m in love with him! There, you can kill me now!”

Scott pulls back, stares at Stiles for about a minute before he grins widely and throws his arms around him. “I  _knew_ it!”

“What.”

“Dude, all that  _‘why does Derek have to be so hot_ ’ and  _'Kate Argent is a bitch, Derek didn’t deserve her’_ talk was  _so_  obvious.  _You’re_  obviousand I’m very happy for you!” He squeezes Stiles hard enough to hurt and Stiles relieves in the way Scott is not the same skinny asthmatic kid he first met. His brother is all grown up and mature and Stiles is so happy they lived all this together.

“You – really?”

“Duh.” Scott laughs. “What happened, though? I thought you would be fine, I mean – Derek is head over heels for you since we were fifteen.”

“Really?” Stiles repeats, dumbly and smiling wide enough to hurt. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach and it’s both weird and so fucking  _good_. “We didn’t have much time to talk, if you get what I mean.” He can’t help a wink and when Scott pretends to throw up, Stiles laughs loudly. “If my dad didn’t scare him forever last night, maybe we will.”

“He  _caught_  you?”

“Almost.” Scott flinches, claps his back in solidarity.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs, “I really hope he didn’t, I mean – Scott,” he runs a hand through his face. He can still remember Derek’s hands on him, the feeling of Derek’s light stubble on his neck, Derek’s voice in his ear. He didn’t think something could ever be so  _perfect._  “I  _love_  him.”

Scott pulls him towards the bed and then throws an arm over Stiles’ shoulder and hugs him. “It feels fucking good, right?”

“Is that what you feel when you’re with Allison?”

“Yeah.” Scott smiles, dreamy. “I’m really glad you found someone like Derek. You deserve him, and he deserves you. I’m really  _really_  happy.”

Stiles swallows heavily, glances at the photo of his mom on the nightstand. “I wish she was here to tell me what to do.”

“She is.” Scott says. “And you know what to do, she taught you that. It’s in here.” He points at Stiles’ chest, just over his heart. “You’re her son.”

Stiles doesn’t cry then. He doesn’t really cry when he misses her anymore, but it’s a near thing and as Scott hugs him tight, he wishes he could be hugging his dad too. He really needs him.

–

“He’s seventeen!” John cries out, waving his hands around.

“Derek is the same age.” Melissa points out, calmly. “And he’s  _Derek_.” She says. “He’s Scott’s best friend, Talia’s son. We like him, remember?”

“That was before I caught him sneaking out of Stiles’ room!”

“Maybe they were just watching a movie, they didn’t –”

“There was a condom wrapper in Stiles’ trash can.” John says, then immediately groans. “I don’t want to think about my son having  _sex_.”

“John, for God’s sake.” Melissa says. “Did you even talk to Stiles about it?”

John feels his stomach turning, there’s a familiar feeling invading his body and he immediately recognizes it as guilt. “I’m going to shoot myself in the face.”

“Not before you fix this, you won’t.” She gives him a pat on the back. “Talk to your son.”

John sighs and, eventually, heads upstairs. If he knows Stiles, his son probably exhausted himself worrying about possible and impossible outcomes, better to just get this over with.

“Stiles?” John opens the door to his son’s room. He only needs to take one glance at Stiles, head pillowed on Scott’s shoulder before his walls begin to crumble. “Oh, son.” He whispers, walking into the room quickly and with his arms open. Stiles takes it as the only invitation he needs and jumps to hug him. “I love you, so much. So  _so_  much.”

“Dad, I –”

“Shh.” He runs a hand through Stiles’ hair, rocks him back and forth like he did when Stiles was a kid. Jesus, that feels like a lifetime ago, now. Especially because they are about to talk about Stiles’ _boyfriend_. John was not prepared for this. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to –”

“I overreacted.” John says, barely registers Scott leaving the room and closing the door behind them, too focused on Stiles to care. “I overreacted and I’m sorry, I – I knew this day would happen. I should have prepared myself for this.” He pulls back, but keeps both hands on Stiles’ shoulders.

“I – wait.” Stiles blinks. “What do you mean by  _prepared_?”

“Jesus, Stiles. I’m not stupid.” John rolls his eyes, wishes he was still wearing the uniform so he could point at his Sheriff badge with a flourish. “You and Derek? I’m surprised it took you this long.”

“But Derek never –”

Oh, boy. This is not how John saw it going. “You didn’t talk, did you?” Stiles shakes his head, embarrassed. “You never even went out together. Jesus, how did you even had a condom lying around?” Stiles gives him a sheepish smile, making John groan again. “Scott, right. We’re having a talk with him, later, too. But you – Stiles, was it even  _good_?”

“Oh my God, dad. No, we’re not discussing this.” Stiles cries out, throwing himself on the bed.

“I just want to know if you are okay with it. I’m your dad, I should –”

“It was good, it was awesome. I liked it, Derek was a gentleman. There,  _end_   _of story_.”

Great, those mental images are going to haunt him forever, but at least John is doing his part as a father. Claudia would be proud.

He glances at the picture Stiles keeps on his nightstand and smiles. “She would be better at this.”

Stiles looks up from where he had buried his face on a pillow and smiles. “Yeah, but you’re doing okay, too.”

“I’m glad.” He smiles, sits on the bed next to Stiles. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am. I will be.”

“I’m counting on it. Now, about Derek –” John is about to say, when something hits Stiles’ closed window. He takes a quick glance outside and sighs. “Well, you want to invite your Romeo in, Juliet?”

“Oh my God,  _dad_.”

–

It’s probably the most awkward moment of Stiles’ entire life and Scott isjust watching the entire thing and laughing. How is life fair?

“You know, Scott was the one who introduced us, so maybe he should be part of this awkward conversation, don’t you think?”

“Traitor.” Scott mutters when Stiles’ dad points at the empty chair next to him. Stiles smiles triumphantly.

“So Mr. Hale, you like tragic Shakespearean stories?”

Derek goes green and Stiles groans. “Jesus, dad.”

“I just want to know him better.”

“You know him since he was ten! You go fishing with Derek’s dad, what more do you want to know?”

“Do you love my son, Derek?”

Derek’s eyes widen immediately and he glances between Stiles’ dad and Stiles, then to Scott and Melissa who’s clearly trying to suppress her laughter.

“Dad, please, I told you last night was the first time we ever acted like that. We didn’t even –”

“Yes.” Derek interrupts him. Stiles snaps his head up, gapes as Derek stares at his father with determination. “I was going to take him out to a nice restaurant and maybe tell him after that, but I guess now is fine too.” He turns to Stiles then, smiles that same cute smile from last night which got them into this entire mess in the first place. “I love you.”

Stiles kicks his chair back, not even caring his entire family is watching them and pulls Derek up until their chests are touching and then kisses him. Derek lets out a grunt of surprise, but he curls his hands around Stiles’ waist anyway and kisses back.

“ _Stiles_.” His dad says, but he just ignores him. Derek loves him, Derek Hale, Scott’s cool friend, who used to annoy him to hell and back, who at fourteen got too hot for Stiles to handle and started dating Kate Argent and made Stiles cry for the first time since his mom died; Derek Hale, who likes comics and Star Wars movies and takes his little sister to ballet and goes to all her recitals and kisses his mom goodbye every day; Derek Hale, who hugged Stiles when he broke his arm falling off a tree when he was fifteen and made a stupidly cute drawing of Darth Vader on Stiles’ cast.

Derek Hale, who Stiles loves too.

“Stiles!” Both his dad and Scott shout.

“I love you, too.” Stiles tells Derek once they finally pull back. Derek smiles, squeezes his hand and turns to Stiles’ dad.

“I’d like to take him out tonight, sir.”

Stiles’ dad narrows his eyes at them, but eventually sighs. “Curfew is at nine. No sneaking out or secret sleepovers.” He stops to think for a second and then adds, “You know what, no sleepovers,  _period_.”

Stiles glances at Scott, but his brother only shrugs. “ _I_ can sleep at Derek’s house.” He smirks. “You’re the one who decided to get yourself a boyfriend.”

“No, actually, he was talking to you, too.” Melissa talks for the first time. “You really think you could ride your bike to Allison’s house in the middle of the night and  _no_   _one_  would see?” She shakes her head. “Think again, sweetheart.”

The way she pronounces the last word makes Scott shudder and Stiles shares a conspiratory look with Derek.

“I’m okay with that.” Stiles says, squeezing Derek’s hand. “I’m very okay with that.”

Derek squeezes back. “Me too.”

When Derek comes to pick him up for their date that night, Stiles hugs his dad before leaving and as he looks back to wave goodbye he can swear he saw him wipe a stray tear off his face, but – well, there _are_  some things they don’t need to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: the night i saw my step-son's best friend sneaking out of the wrong room.
> 
> Sometimes I take prompts and post fics on my tumblr, so come visit me [here!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
